<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гроза мандаринов by fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309686">Гроза мандаринов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020'>fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attraction of Gogol series 2020: Спецквест (кинки) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Oranges, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Петров в облике лиса обожает поедать мандарины</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attraction of Gogol series 2020: Спецквест (кинки) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гроза мандаринов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Для голосования:</b> fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Гроза мандаринов"<br/><b>Кинк:</b> мандарины, страсть к еде (фруктам)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ramka"><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="innerpart"><h2>Гроза мандаринов</h2>
<p></p><div class="text"><p>В воздухе отчаянно пахло мандаринами.</p><p>Было ощущение не наступления Нового года, которое обычно появляется при запахе мандаринов, а того, что кто-то сильно и долго распылял освежитель воздуха. Астматик мог бы умереть от анафилактического шока, просто единожды вдохнув.</p><p>Вот как именно пахло в квартире.</p><p>Олег Евгеньевич Меньшиков замер на пороге, приподнимая шарф, чтобы прикрыть им нос. Так запах не был столь интенсивен, но всё же чувствовался, и даже аромат дорогого одеколона не мог его перебить.</p><p>В коридоре раздался быстрый топот лап с цоканьем когтей по паркету и мелькнул ярким огнём рыжий хвост: Саша Петров в облике лиса вынырнул из-за угла, увидел Меньшикова, испуганно издал звук булькающего полутявканья и беспокойно исчез обратно.</p><p>— Саша! — глухо прогнусавил Меньшиков. — Саша, что происходит?</p><p>Он успел сделать несколько шагов, когда навстречу ему выкатилось несколько мандаринов. Подобрав один, Меньшиков рассмотрел его. Фрукт был изрядно помят и местами покусан — по пальцам потёк душистый сок.</p><p>— Так, — произнёс Меньшиков, отнимая шарф от носа и поджав губы. Скрепя сердце он вошёл в гостиную, откуда и выкатились мандарины, представляя, с чем ему предстоит встретиться.</p><p>Петров и тут превзошёл все ожидания.</p><p>Прямо посреди гостиной, там, где должен был находиться журнальный столик, теперь стоял небольшой складной бассейн, заполненный мандаринами. Меньшиков вошёл в тот самый момент, когда Саша прыгнул, выгнувшись дугой, и, быстро перебирая лапами и разбрасывая вокруг мандарины, зарылся по пояс на самое дно. Наконец, он вынырнул, лихо подкинув вверх мандарин, который целиком исчез в глотке. Издав довольное урчание, Саша снова нырнул «на глубину».</p><p>— Ты бы так мышей ловил… — вздохнул Меньшиков, опускаясь на подлокотник кресла, как на спасительный необитаемый остров. На самом кресле тоже валялись мандарины. — Нечищеные, немытые, ещё и пол испачкал… Тебе не стыдно?</p><p>Повизгивание в ответ было неопределённым. Вроде бы стыдно, но не совсем так, как должно было быть. В очередной раз вынырнув, Саша сжевал вместе с кожурой уже пять мандаринов. Ел он с таким наслаждением и фанатизмом, давясь соком и слюной, и одновременно издавая урчащие звуки, что Меньшиков невольно сглотнул, хотя и не питал к цитрусам подобной любви.</p><p>Он хотел было взять один, тот, что лежал ближе к нему, но тут Саша издал и вовсе странный визг, разом проглотив всё, что было у него в пасти. Забравшись на диван, он прыгнул в бассейн, так, что снаружи остались торчать ритмично подрагивающие задние лапы и хвост. А когда Саша вынырнул оттуда и подошёл к Меньшикову, то аккуратно положил тому на ладонь мандарин.</p><p>Меньшиков улыбнулся и почесал лиса за ушком, чувствуя, что придётся сегодня загонять Петрова в ванну, такого липкого он к кровати и близко не подпустит. Саша прикрыл глаза и проурчал что-то приятное, но пока чистился мандарин, с беспокойством посматривал то на фрукт, то на Меньшикова, нервно постукивая хвостом.</p><p>— Самый лучший выбрал? — усмехнулся тот, когда попробовал первую дольку. Мандарин был действительно очень сладким. Такие попадались редко.</p><p>Саша уснул в бассейне прямо на фруктах, объевшись и сыто икая.</p><p>Утром Петров уже в обличии человека, почёсывая подбородок, сонно вошёл в кухню. Небритость с переменчивым успехом скрывала сыпь, проступившую от переедания мандаринов, а вот зуд подручными средствами победить не удавалось.</p><p>Меньшиков хмыкнул.</p><p>— Держи, а то ты себе лицо в кровь раздерёшь, — произнёс он, протягивая лекарство. — Там сказано, что одну таблетку в сутки, но ты прими две, гроза мандаринов.</p><p>Ещё с неделю даже после обильной помывки, шерсть источала цитрусовый аромат.</p></div></div><dl class="more">
	<dt>
		<a href="#more1"></a><a id="back1" name="back1"></a>
	</dt>
	<dd>
		<a class="more__target" id="more1" name="more1"></a>
		<div class="more__inner">

			<a href="#back1"> [ ▲ ]</a>
                     	<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308906"></a>      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309347"></a>      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309551"></a>            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309809"></a>      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310115"></a>      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310724"></a>         <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310979"></a>     <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344162"></a>     <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413702"></a>     <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413525"></a>     <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413213"></a>                    
                </div>
	</dd>
</dl><p><br/>
</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>